


[Podfic] Sun Emoji, Moon Emoji

by akikotree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Poetry class, boys being silly and obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: For the prompt:University!au: Harry works at a cafe as the busboy and Louis just really wants to get to know him.This was written in a short few days with lots of love and inspiration from Harry and Louis being the sun and moon emojis and reminiscing about college writing classes. Thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Sun Emoji, Moon Emoji

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sun Emoji Moon Emoji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692805) by [mybeanieandme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

35 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/1D-hazlou-%20Sun%20Emoji%20Moon%20Emoji.mp3) | **Size:** 24.3 MB 

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
